


Let him sleep

by HS_Killjam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I haven't written in awhile, My first undertale fic don't judge me too hard, Reader Insert, Reader Is Not Frisk, So yeah, death mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HS_Killjam/pseuds/HS_Killjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, you finally let him get the rest he deserved</p><p>(First fanfic I have written after a long break)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let him sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the first undertale fanfic and first thing I have wrote after a long break from writing. This is something I just thought up of one night so please don't have high expectations. Just something short and simple for me to pass on the time. Oh boy its been so long since I wrote something I hope I can get some positive feedback :) 

You weren’t lying when it came to the fact that you died too many times to count. Sans always gave you a bad time, and despite the fact that you already killed him in previous timelines doesn’t mean you can always survive his attacks. You knew how to dodge the bones that were thrown at you and which patterns to follow in order to not get hit, it's just if you're able to be fast enough and not panic when something goes wrong. After the countless deaths and retries, you finally survived to see him use his special attack.  

“Yeb. That’s right, it's literally nothing.” Sans sounded exhausted, and you stared at him blankly as he spoke. You stood there, listening to the same thing he always says. Despite being someone who remembers the resets and all, he sure didn’t really seem to act like it sometimes. You would have at least expected for him to change something and say something new. But no, it never changes, from your experiences with him that is. Maybe he’s sticking to the script for his own good or some other reason like that, you don’t know.

Time passes and you wait for sans to slowly drift off to sleep. His eyes softly closed and his body looked less tense than before. You always loved watching him fall asleep. Sans just looked so calm, finally getting the rest he deserves. You needed some rest too, but that didn’t matter now.

You started to gently walks towards him, careful not to create any sound when you press your shoe on to the tiled floor. You wanted to do this for some time, so this was the best time to do it now.

You stood beside Sans. He's still asleep, good. You laid your knife beside your feet on the ground, again, carefully not to make any sounds. With that out of the way, you can finally use both hands.

You started to move Sans and lay him down. Standing up while sleeping does not look or sound comfortable. You went down with him and sat on your knees the cold floor. Before laying Sans completely on the floor, you laid his head on you lap to serve as a pillow. Thankfully with your careful handling, Sans kept sleeping peacefully. He looked more relaxed than before.

Despite killing you multiple times and driving your patience up the wall, you still loved him.  You remember the times where he took you out to Gilby's for lunch and those small chats you have with him. It must sucks to be him, first you’re friends with someone and then get close with them only to watch them kill everyone you know the next day. Then that repeats over and over again. You chuckled a little. What a thought to have. Of course you’re the one who controls the resets, but no matter what, the small amount of time you have with Sans will never satisfy you. So you play over and over again. Doing the same things with the person you have fallen for. You wonder how he feels about you.

Still dozing off in your lap, you smiled at the snoozing skeleton. Cute as always, you thought to yourself. The only time you hated seeing him smiling was when he was giving that look to Toriel whenever you decided to play nice. Envy is a poison and it does a great job at consuming your mind. You hit reset and killed her. Those thoughts drifted from your mind and you went back to where you are now. Thinking about that now is pointless anyway. You got Sans all to yourself right now, take your time to enjoy it.

You laid a hand on his head, stroking the smooth surface under your skin. This felt so warm and nice, you loved it. The golden lights that highlighted the long hall made his sleeping body better than you could have imagined. Watching his chest slowly move upwards, then back down had a calming effect on you. If only this could last forever, you thought. But moments like these don’t last forever, you knew this too well. That’s why you cherish them whenever you can.

You don’t know how much longer you can do this before Sans wakes up. There can only be a limited amount of time before this happy moment ends. You’re not really sure what to do about it. Oh what you’re willing to do just to be with him like this. You make a mental note to yourself to try to get closer to him in the next reset.

You sighed and leaned down to get close to his face, only to leave a kiss where his lips should have been. “Dream sweet dreams for me Sans,” you spoke with a voice that can only be described as a mother softly talking to her fragile child. “sleep well before our next meeting.”

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I'm scarred that people might think this fic is not good haha kill me


End file.
